Old Chica
Chica makes her last appearance in five nights at oswalds along with the rest of the previous animatronics, who have all gone into disrepair. Appearance Chica's form has been massively changed, to the point where she barely resembles her original appearance. This is due to the attempted retrofit and subsequent abandonment of the old models, in favor of the Toy Models. For a start, the feminine features have been toned down and she appears more androgynous as a result. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps the most disturbing changes are in the head area: Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows as well as her eyelids. Furthermore, like from the first game, her eyes are magenta in color. Her feet also have three talons, rather than two talons from the first game. Her beak has been reshaped and turned into a jaw like Bonnie and Freddy have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak also is more pointed, like that of an actual chicken and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth. It also seems she is unable to lower her arms down to her side for some reason, as every instance of her has them raised and stretched out as if she is "T-posed" (models in games with no animation are generally posed this way). However, as evidenced by her appearance in the Right Air Vent, she can still raise them up, but this may also be because the small space in the air vent is forcing her arms up. Unlike in the first game, Chica follows a set path. She starts moving atNight 2, but is very inactive until Night 3. Chica starts with the other old animatronics in the Parts/Service room, moving to appear in Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2 to enter the Right Air Vent. While in the Right Air Vent, as Bonnie does, she completely bypasses the vent's blind spot and may enter The Office while the monitor is pulled up. When she is in The Office and the player lowers their monitor, or when she forces it down, Chica will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before she vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Chica to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the Head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for her to return to kill the player after a few moments. If the Head was on, she will forcefully remove the Head and end the night. Trivia * During gameplay, almost the entire time she is active, her arms are outstretched. This includes when Toy Chica glitches in the main menu. ** This could be because, as she was not in use for a while, her servos are locking up, limiting her arm movements to being outstretched or raised, as mentioned by Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's. However, it's entirely possible this is due to rust and/or age - or even something more paranormal. ** The only time they aren't outstretched is when she is crawling through the Right Air Vent. Chica's arms being rusted in place, or permanently locked, is unlikely considering the fact she can still fit in the air vent. This may be the space in the vent forcing them up, but it seems unlikely. * There is a rare glitch when Chica is still in The Office after the blackout while the player puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head. After taking the head off, Chica may kill the player. * Much like her counterpart from the original game, she exclusively attacks from the right side of the player. * Chica is one of four animatronics who does not appear in the hallway before attacking, with the others being Toy Bonnie, The Puppet and BB. * Chica is one of the two animatronics who cannot be seen in the vent's blind spot, the other being Bonnie. ** This makes Chica one of two animatronics who can not be seen by any of the office lights, the other being The Puppet. * The way how Chica located in the Right Air Vent is similar from the first game where Chica can be seen at the East Hall. Category:Robots Category:Five nights at freddys robots